CMS-03 Angel's Wings Gundam
CMS-03 Angel’s Wings Gundam '''(also '''Angel’s Wings Gundam '''or '''Angel’s Wings) is a prototype all-purpose mobile suit developed by CondorWorks. It is the first known mobile suit to implement photons for propulsion, defense, and offense. It is piloted by Robert Ferret. Technology and Combat Characteristics Angel’s Wings is rather a departure from the path that CondorWorks’s mobile suit division, with their work in changing armor. Instead, the group decided to explore the possibilities of condensed photons powering a machine.Their work, with the development of the X-Photon Reactor, is the Angel’s Wings, named so for the wing-like pattern formed by the diffusion of the photons from the diffusors. The Angel’s Wings features a revamped thruster flange system. In this system, the flanges are mounted on a pair of very short arms, which fold out on activation. The flanges proceed to open, which reveal a series of panes that expand, which act as the diffusors of the photons. The new flanges are collectively known as “photon diffusors.” The new propulsion system results in greater maneuverability, speed, acceleration, and overall performance.The name “Angel’s Wings” refers to not only the wing-like pattern of the photon diffusion, but also the golden glow emitted by the machine, coupled with the gold-on-white color scheme. As far as combat goes, Angel’s Wings is an all-around mobile suit, featuring ranged and melee weapons in equal balance. The beam rifle and beam sabers harness the photons generated by the X-Photon reactor, condenses them in condensers throughout the frame, and releases them through the weapon. The machine can also generate a “photon field” via the diffusors, as well as a focused field through the MS shield. The “Divine Saber” physical sword has the ability to generate a photon-frame projection to increase the effective size, range, and power of the blade. Armaments ;*"Divine Saber" :A physical sword colored gold, to match the angelic motif of the machine. The sword can generate a projection made of photons to increase size, power, and range of the weapon. Also, the sword can form a field around the blade to increase its cutting potential. ;*Photon Beam Rifle :A beam rifle that uses condensed photons to project devastating beams. The power - and subsequently the firing rate - can be adjusted. As power of each shot increases, the rate of fire decreases. ;*2 x Photon Beam Sabers :Beam sabers that operate under the same principles as the photo beam rifle. Interestingly, the photon beam sabers have te unique ability to reflect the beam projectiles of opposing mobile weapons. ;*MS Shield :The shield of Angel’s Wings is proofed against both beams and physical weapons. Also, parts of the edges of the shield can expand out, acting as diffusors. Through them, the shield can project a photon field, though more condensed than the full field. System Features ;*X-Photon Reactor :This reactor operates in two stages: first, the fusion sub-reactor convert hydrogen to helium, releasing energy. Second, the energy is used to stimulate a synthetic, highly fluorescent material, releasing massive amounts of photons. These photons are then stored in photon condensers, where they are readied for use. ;*Photon Particle Field :By manipulating the magnetic field of Angel’s Wings, photons can be used to repel incoming physical and energy attacks. :;*Concentrated Photon Shield :A concentrated field produced by the MS shield. :;*"Divine Saber" projection :;*"Angel’s Wings" :An eponymously named “super mode,” in which photon diffusion is maximized for a fixed time period. The increase in diffusion results in even greater speed, power, maneuverability, and overall performance. The photon beam rifle also experiences increased power and speed, and the “Divine Saber” projection gains power and duration.